


After Party

by SpicyFantasea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyFantasea/pseuds/SpicyFantasea
Summary: (Written in first person per request)After Nekoma won nationals, Kuroo hosted a party to celebrate the occasion, but his eyes were only on one prize.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 56





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> First piece I’ve written for this character, heavily influenced by Yagami Yato!
> 
> Requested by a member of my [discord server](https://discord.gg/xt23wyJ)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpicyFantasea) for early access to writings and other art :)

My heart pounded against my ribcage in time with the deep thudding of the music blasting around the sea of dancing bodies, celebrating the big win. _Nationals_. Everyone was buzzing with overwhelming excitement because they’d won fucking nationals! All the Nekoma volleyball men were present, some cheering loudly, others drunkenly attempting to dance, and of course there was Kenma nestled on the corner of the couch, Switch in hand as he ignored the party in favor of his games.

And lastly, there was Tetsurō, toned body pressed flush against my back, chin resting on the top of my head and his large hands splayed over my ribs, thumbs brushing the bottom curve of my tits. Not that anyone would notice, or care, if he got a little handsy.

One hand trailed up slowly leaving goosebumps in its wake, brushing the delicate skin of my neck to brush the hair away as Kuroo leaned his towering frame low enough to kiss just behind my ear. The feel of his lips on my skin made arousal shoot straight to my core, delicious heat pooling and building enough for the skin-tight material of my shorts to stimulate my quickly swelling clit. Emboldened by his touch, I reached back, sliding a hand up his inner thigh to ghost over his crotch. I had to bite my lip as my wandering fingers discovered Kuroo was already half hard.

Tetsurō grabbed my wrist, pinning it between our bodies as he growled lowly in my ear, “Behave, Kitty, we’re still in public.”

Ignoring his chided demand, I squirmed in his grasp, trying to openly fondle him with my free hand, which he quickly latched on to as well. Kuroo chuckled quietly, a deep rumble in his chest as he bent to grab my waist and toss me over his shoulder like a horny sack of potatoes.

I squealed as his hand left a stinging slap on my barely clothed ass.

“Guess my kitty needs more training in manners, isn’t that right?” Tetsurō asked with another harsh spank.

As he carried me to his bedroom down the hall, I tried to stretch down to smack his own ass but found I couldn’t quite reach. Damn our height difference. His hand tightened around my thigh like he knew what I had been attempting to do, and soon the sounds of the party became muted as he kicked the bedroom door shut and tossed me onto the bed.

“What did I tell you about misbehaving in public, Chibi-chan?” Kuroo’s voice dropped an octave as he peeled his shirt over his head and crawled over me, caging me in between his muscular arms.

“Not to,” I answered innocently with a haughty lilt.

“And what happens when you do?”

A wide grin spread across my lips. “Punishment.” I couldn’t keep the excitement from my voice.

Kuroo hummed in approval, hands slowly dragging down my body before yanking the clothes off like they offended him. In seconds, my clothes were tossed to the floor. All but my panties, which were still clutched in his hand.

“How long have you been waiting for this, hm? These are so fucking wet,” he smiled slyly, grabbing both my hands with his free one and holding them above my head. “Feel how wet they are, Kitty?”

Suddenly the damp material tightened around my wrists as he used the panties to secure them together. “Kur— _mmph!_ ” He silenced the protest with a hand clamped on my mouth.

“That’s not my name.” Kuroo’s voice was so darkened with lust that it made my pussy clench in anticipation. He pulled his hand away slowly, black hair falling into his eyes as he waited for me to correct myself.

“Daddy,” I whined, trying to latch onto his hips with my legs. 

Tetsurō easily blocked the motion, sliding down on the bed until his lips were hovering a breath away from the slicked flesh of my sex. “Not until I get my meal, Chibi-chan.”

He didn’t allow a moment for the words to register, tongue already plunging deep into the fluttering hole that was wet just for him. Kuroo’s groan vibrated over the sensitive skin as his tongue roughly fucked my pussy, pressing so forcefully that his nose rubbed my clit.

With my hands bound, I couldn’t properly grip his dark locks, but settled for clutching them together as he lapped repeatedly at the obscenely slick folds, his growls barely masking the lewd wet noises.

Tetsurō pulled back briefly, hot breath dancing over my sex and making it throb with need. “C’mon Kitty, cum on my fucking face,” he snarled just before diving back in, tongue working so furiously, my eyes crossed at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. 

Before I could process it, my back bowed with ecstasy, legs shuddering as Kuroo kept them from locking around his head. His tongue swirled lazily over every inch of my twitching sex until the tension left my body; only then did he plant a wet kiss to my sensitive clit, laughing softly at my jerky reaction and soft whimper. He stripped the rest of his clothes off and crawled back over me.

“What do you say?” Kuroo teased, brushing his hand over my lower abdomen.

My tongue felt heavy, brain still foggy from the orgasm he’d dragged out. “Thank you Daddy.” A shiver ran down my spine at his approving hum.

“Good girl. Now, present that pretty pussy for me, Chibi-chan.”

The reaction was immediate, scrambling on shaky limbs to adjust beneath his body, settling with my forearms braced on the bed, back arched, and hips held high.

Kuroo’s hand roamed over the curve of my ass, slapping it lightly as the thick head of his cock prodded my entrance, already soaked in juices. I shimmied my hips, succeeding in getting him inside even if it was only a couple inches, it was enough to pull a loud needy groan from me.

“Trying to fuck yourself, Chibi-chan?” Tetsurō chuckled, rocking his hips forward the tiniest bit. “Go ahead then. Fuck yourself on my cock like a good girl.” His large hands wrapped around my hips loosely, just enough to guide my movements as I pushed back until my thighs were flush against him, forcing every inch of his thick member inside. For just a second, the sheer pleasure of being stuffed stilled my actions, but the hesitation was enough for Kuroo to grow impatient.

I was suddenly yanked up by my hair, back arching almost painfully, Kuroo’s fingers scraping my scalp as he tugged a handful of strands by the roots. His other arm wrapped around my torso, hand snaking up to grab my chin and force me to look at his smirking face.

“I said _fuck yourself on my cock_ ,” he said with a single rough snap of his hips. A wanton moan left me without permission, sounding utterly salacious.

No longer overwhelmed with his cock filling me so pleasurably, my hips began rocking back against his, the slap of skin almost embarrassingly wet. Each thrust had him bottoming out, cock spreading open the deepest parts of my pussy and drawing out panting whines. My clit was already throbbing again, inner walls clamping rhythmically around Kuroo as he pulled my hair again when he felt the twitching.

“Gunna cum for me again, Kitty?”

His words alone sent a new wave of euphoria straight to my pulsing sex, bound hands straining against the panties holding them together. They were going to be uselessly stretched out after this.

“Yes, Daddy, please make me cum again,” I whimpered, not caring how pathetically I was begging, not with how close another orgasm was.

The hand resting on my neck clenched as Kuroo began meeting my thrusts roughly, making my ass and thighs sting with the contact. My eyes widened with a silent scream as his cock pounded directly over my g-spot, throwing me into oblivion a second time, only slowing when I began wailing with overstimulation.

My mind was pleasantly blank as Kuroo lowered me to all fours again, expecting him to pull out and give me a moment to rest. When he didn’t, I cast a glance over my shoulder.

He ran a hand through his damp hair with an evil grin. “What? Think I’m done with you or something? No, Chibi-chan, we’re not done until I have you screaming on my cock,” he licked his lips, palm pressing between my shoulders as he pushed my chest down into the mattress and immediately picked up a bruising pace.

The music was most definitely not loud enough to cover the filthy moans falling from my lips or the deep rumbling growls from Kuroo, not that either of us cared.


End file.
